


Noises

by blazinqflare



Category: Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: (I'm using these tags like Tumblr oops), I'm new to this, M/M, also I spend too much time trying to figure out a title, also what are summaries lmao, and I might change it later, but not very explicit, it's smut, sorry about how short it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazinqflare/pseuds/blazinqflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse had not expected Lukas to be this loud.</p>
<p>(haha wow I can't summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first semi-nsfw story and my first Jesskas (yes I know I'm sin).   
> It's also bad that this is probably the first Minecraft Story Mode fic on this site... Oh well   
> I'm more of an artist than an author so I'm sorry it's kinda bad (and short). I'm also super embarrassed posting this so ye
> 
> Keep in mind that English isn't my first language.

There were several things Jesse hadn't expected from Lukas. First was how nice the leader of the ocelots was to them. A bit arrogant yes, but all in all nice. Jesse hadn't expected Lukas to come with them on their journey to stop the witherstorm. He hadn't expected Lukas staying with them instead of going after his old friends. He hadn't expected Lukas to go from _freezing up_ because of the witherstorm to _yelling_ at it.

Most of all, Jesse definitely hadn't expected Lukas to kiss him when they beat the storm. Not that he complained.

And now, several months later, Jesse sure as hell didn't expect Lukas to be so _loud_ in bed.

Said blonde was currently sprawled out under Jesse, eyes half lidded and face flushed a bright red. With every thrust Lukas would moan or whine and when Jesse gives a particularly hard thrust Lukas cries out, gasping Jesse’s name. Jesse didn't know if he was that good or if Lukas was just that sensitive, but he didn't mind either way. Lukas had tried to stop the noises at first, biting his lip and covering his mouth with his hand. But now they were coming out freely and Jesse would be lying if he said it didn't affect him, because Lukas's noises coaxed Jesse into letting go too. They were both moaning and panting, slowly but surely approaching climax.

Lukas's moaning got continuously louder, an occasional raspy ‘more’ or ‘please’ indicating that he was getting close. A few frantic thrusts later and Lukas all but screams as he arches up and clutches to Jesse, leaving red marks on his back. Jesse moans with him, thrusts turning erratic as the feeling of the tight heat clamping down, combined with the noises spilling from Lukas's mouth brings Jesse over the edge as well. He feels Lukas twitch under him, moaning turning into soft whimpers when he pulls out.

Then Jesse collapses on top of Lukas, both panting hard and trying to catch their breath. They're sticky, but neither cares at the moment as they just hold each other close, their heavy breathing slowly calming down.

Jesse wondered what else Lukas would surprise him with.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know really short.   
> Do you realize how hard it is to write this when it's two guys?? You can't really use 'he' a lot since it's vague who you're referring to. So now I feel like I used their names way too much.   
> Oh well.   
> If you likes this tiny thing leave a kudo & maybe a comment :v


End file.
